Surrounded?
by YoonMin For Laifu
Summary: [WINNER FF] [BTS FF] [SVT FF] [BLACKPINK FF] Sekolah penuh cowok? 4 murid pindahan cowok? Sudah biasa! Cowok ganteng sudah biasa di mata Kim Hanna. Tapi, ada 1 cowok yang memikat hati Hanna, siapakah itu, diantara cowok-cowok di sekolah Hanna?
1. Part 1: The Beginning

Part 1

Tokoh-tokoh:

-WINNER

-BTS

-SVT

-You (Kim Hanna)

-BLACKPINK

\- group lain

.

.

.

Your POV

"Anak-anak, hari ini akan kedatangan pelajar transferan sementara. Harap tidak ribut." kata pak guru. Gue selow aja dah, paling juga yang dateng anak cowok. Iya sih, sebenernya gue sekolah di sekolah yang ceweknya dikit buanget. Gue kudu sekolah disini karena gue cucunya kepsek sih... Oya, di keluarga gue, ada papa Namjoon, mama Seokjin, and bang Taehyung. Udah ye, capek gue :v.

Author POV

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas lo kebuka sendiri. Ya, itu anak-anak barunya.

P. Guru: "Ya, 4 orang ini adalah siswa barunya. Kalian tolong perkenalkan diri ya. Mulai dari... Kang Seungyoon?"

"Oke... Annyeong, Kang Seungyoon imnida. 17 tahun, sahabatnya 3 orang ini."

"Annyeong, Lee Seunghoon imnida. 17 tahun. Kakaknya Lee Jeno si adek kelas and sahabatnya 3 orang ini."

"Hai, Jinwoo imnida. DAN GUE INI COWOK, OKE."

"... Song Minho imnida... Panggil aja Mino"

Woozi, teman sebangku lo, bisik-bisik: _"Udah? Gitu doang? Menurut lo dia pendiem nggak?"_... "... Au ah" lo njawab dengan singkat.

Your POV

Ini bukannya gue ngenes banget ye, tapi gue rasa si Mino itu ngelirik gue dari tadi deh... Merinding gue dah... Dan entah kenapa, bibirnya Seungyoon menggoda iman sekaleh :v pengen gue tjipok :v dan saat gue lagi seneng-senengnya berimajinasi (?) malahan Jimin, temen yang duduk dibelakang gue, ganggu. "Hayoo, mikirin apa hayoo :v..." katanya. Gue cuma bales pake pokerface.

Author POV

"KRIIIING!!!" bel istirahat udah bunyi. Lo siap-siap kumpul bareng geng lo, BLACKPINK. Karena geng BLACKPINK semua cewek di kelas 11 (5 orang doang :")). Tiba-tiba, Mino nyegat lo di koridor. "Woi, lo mau apa hah? Gue cucunya kepsek, berani lo?" lo nyeplos begitu aja, pake nada songong segala :v. Mino masih diem aja. Tiba-tiba, Jungkook, sahabat lo, dateng. "WOI JEON JUNGKOOK TOLONGIN WOI" "Hah?!! WOI ANAK BARU, LO NGAPAIN HANNA?!!". Ternyata itu bang Tae, bukan Jungkook. Jungkook yang asli lagi lari menuju koridor dari ruang guru gegara auman (?) lo.

Lo ditolong bang Tae. Tapi pas lo mau meluk bang Tae, Vernon a.k.a Enon lewat di depan bang Tae. _"Hah? Bang Taehyung kok wangi banget gini? Jangan-jangan..."_ lo mbatin terus langsung nengok keatas gegara orang yang lo peluk itu jangkung (?). "Ha-Hanna?" Enon malu-malu kucing :v. Tapi, lo langsung meluk orang yang dibelakang Enon. _"Yalord, bang Tae kok bantet begini? Astatank, jangan-jangan (2)..."_ lo mbatin lagi dan nengok lurus (?). "Hanna, pliz deh" dan Woozi nyeplos.

"KRIIING!!" keburu bel masuk. Lo ga sempet ketemu geng lo.

Your POV

Haaarrgh. Gue ga sempet ketemu! Pertama kali dalam sejarah (?)!! Gue nge-line aja kali yah... Duh, gegara Mino nih... Kalo Seungyoon mah, gue ikhlas :v. Gue belum pernah sekalipun denger Mino ngoceh selain pas perkenalan. Ohya, gini-gini, gue anak populer loh *kibas rambut ala Yoonji, hampir semua cowok suka ma gue, dan gue udah nolak cowok 37x :v, tapi, sahabat cowok gue bejibun dah, ada Woozi, Hoshi a.k.a Ochi, Jimin, Jungkook, dsb. Udah, gitu aja :D.

Author POV

Jamkos. Lo lagi mantengin Woozi yang lagi aegyo challenge bareng Jimin. Tiba-tiba, Seungyoon datengin meja lo. "Hanna~ Sabtu besok bisa ketemuan?" Seungyoon nyeplos gitu aja. Sontak, muka lo memerah saking imutseksinya (?) Seungyoon. "Bi-bisa kok— Ketemuan dimana?" "Chateau Sky Resto jam 7 malem. Bisa kan~?"

"Gak kemahalan?" "Gak kok~" "O-oke, aku diskusi sama papa mama dulu" "Oke~". Seungyoon pergi dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga (?). Cowok-cowok sekelas mandangin lo and Seungyoon. Sirik inimah :").

"Gyu, tiati kalo misal mereka jadian loh"

"Iya, Gyu. Lo kan cinta banget ma Hanna."

"Iya. Apalagi keknya Hanna suka ma Seungyoon. Soalnya mukanya merah gitu, cantik~"

Cowok-cowok bergosip (?), and Mingyu, cowok yang cinta banget sama lo, bales begini:

"Seungyoon itu, gak bakal gue bolehin bareng Hanna! Gue kuntit aja dah."

/skip/ Hari-H...

"Hanna!! Disini!!" Seungyoon nyamper lo. Doi pake tuxedo abu-abu, keren banget pokoknya :"). Lo duduk di hadapan Seungyoon. "Hanna, sebenernya aku..."

TBC...

BOOM!! Multifandom surprise! Khusus buat multifandom /gak, kebanyakan idol yang bakalan muncul itu dari YGEnt :) Tenang, ntar ada EXO juga kok :) cuma belum waktunya (?)


	2. Part 2: Date?

Surrounded...?

Part #2

"Hanna, sebenernya aku...". Hati lo berdegup kencang. "A-apa?"

"Belum kumpulin tugas, pinjem boleh? :D". _"anjay ni cowok"_ lo mbatin dengan paitnya. Emang dah :v.

Mingyu, nguntit lo bareng Seungkwan and Enon 3 meja di sebelah lo. Keknya Mingyu udah marah besar.

"Gyu, sabar Gyu"

"Iya Gyu, temennya Seungyoon sangar-sangar semua loh" Seungkwan and Enon (VerKwan) mencoba menenangkan Mingyu yang sudah hampir meluap.

Kembali ke SeungyoonHanna

"Enggak deng :D Sebenernya, eum... Kamu mau PDKT sama aku?" senyuman Seungyoon membuat lo ga bisa nolak. "Kok??" "Iya~ Hanna pasti mau kan~" "I-iya!! Aku mau!!" "Nah, ayo belanja! Aku ganti baju dulu ya~" "I-iyaa"

Your POV

Kyaaaa!!! O My God!!! A EN JE A YE!! Kagak sia-sia gue dateng!!! Seneng banget gue, bisa PDKT sama Seungyoon yang gentleman sekaligus imut ituu!!! Asdfghjkl!!! Goodbye cowok-cowok sekolah!! Mwahahahah!!!!

Author POV

Ada seseorang menuju ke meja lo. Dan...

"Hanna! Annyeong!!"

"Mau apa lu Gyu?"

"Heheh, ini ga ada yang ndudukin kan?"

"Ada. Dasar lu jerapah anyut"

"Hwaa~ Hanna jahaat~"

"Pergi lu, jijique gue"

"Hanna~ Pliis jadi yeojachingu gue~"

"Kagak. Gue ga mau pacaran ma pohon pinus kek lo"

"Cih!!"

Mingyu pergi, sementara Seungyoon baru balik.

"Ayo!" Seungyoon terlihat casual sekali dengan jam tangan merek DeWe, kemeja santai merk eLVi, dan jeans merk... ??? Ahsudahlah. Gapenting :v.

VerKwanGyu

"Ayo pergi"

"Pulang, Gyu?!!"

"Iya" nada suara Mingyu datar sekali.

"Gyu? Lo gapapa?"

"KWAN, GUE BARUSAN DITOLAK YANG KE-8 KALINYA SAMA HANNA!! GUE DIBILANG POHON PINUS SAMA DOI NJIIR ㅠ ㅠ"

"Mungkin lo terlalu baik buat dia"

"BACOT, NON, BACOT. SEUNGYOON AE YANG ANAK BAIK-BAIK GITU DITERIMA NJIIIR ㅠ ㅠ"

"Yaudah, pulang nyok. Lo rese kalo lagi galau"

"KORVAN IKLAN LU KWAN"

SeungyoonHanna

Kalian udah sampe di pusat fashion. Mulai dari merk Nev*da sampe yang import dari Shinjuku pun ada.

"Udah, pilih dulu gih. Oya, kakakmu titip jam tangan DeWe yang type ini..."

 _"Bang Tae emang manusia gucci..."_

"Hanna, kamu beli apa?"

"Eum.. Aku beli dompet Chan*l aja, sama beberapa kostum cosplay"

"Waa, ternyata Hanna suka cosplay juga?!! Oke! Ayo borong kostum Yuri On Ice!!!"

"... Hah"

"Atau Osomatsu-san~?"

"Kuroko no Basuke aja"

"Sipp!"

 _"Anjiir, dia otaku :")"_

"Ayoo pulang! Aku antar!"

"Eh? Sudah bayar?"

"Sudah, BTW ini punyamu~"

 _"Oh, My, Goodness. Dia beli sampe 2 tas buat gue??! Eh, wait... Zoom first... Ada sarung bantal Victor Nikiforov cuy! Azek!"_

/skip/ di depan rumah lo (Kim family 1)

"Dadah~ Take good care yaa~"

"Iyaa"

"Eh, sini bentar dong"

Seungyoon nyium lo... di pipi :v.

"Eum... A-aku masuk dulu y-ya, daaagh!"

Lo masuk le rumah. Seungyoon dadah-dadah terus langsung cabut.

"Ciee~ Kagak jones lagi cieee~" itu suara bang Tae.

"Waah, anak kita udah besar ma!" ini suara papa

"Mama seneng looh~" ono (?) suara Mama.

"Yang penting aku nggak kayak bang Tae, nggak laku :v"

"Wooy!! Dasar lu upil anyut!! Sini lo!!" bang Tae yang suaranya kek stereo ngejar lo yang lari-lari di kebon belakang

"Ayo, balik sini! Atau mama kunci pintunya!! Udah malem!!"

"Iya maaa!! Waittt!!" Lo dan bang Tae serentak ngomongnya

/skip/ sebelum tidur

Lo udah gosok gigi, mau tidur. "Nyalain lagu ah, yang playlist Taeyang ae"

"Tok, Tok.." ada suara ketukan di pintu depan

"Tamu tuh mah, mungkin yang mau nyewa rumah di Block B no 17"

"Iya. Selamat datang... Silahkan duduk"

"Ah, maaf mengganggu, saya yang mau nyewa rumah di Block B no 17, sudah bisa nyewa sekarang?"

"Iya, sudah. Yang dengan perantara kan?"

"Iya bu."

"Oke. Semua sudah beres. Saya telepon pihak kebersihan dulu"

"Apa harus dibersihkan?"

"Wah, iya. Maaf! Block B no 17 harganya mahal dan jarang orang yang mau menyewa"

"Ooh, kalau begitu saya cari hotel dulu"

"Hotel? Bukannya hotel daerah sini penuh semua karena ada festival besar minggu ini?"

"Haah?!! Aduh, aku menginap dimana..."

"Oh, menginap disini saja! Di kamar lantai 3 ada kamar kosong"

"Boleh?"

"Iya, kamar no 5 ya. Diam-diam ya, karena ada penyewa lain yang menginap"

"Iya, terimakasih!"

Lo nggak sengaja nguping semua itu. Kamar lo lantai 3, tapi lo masih bisa nguping gegara desain rumah lo kayak rumah Barat klasik. (tau lah ya)

Diem-diem tengah malem lo nekat ngintip si penyewa di kamar no 5 lewat ventilasi

"Loh? Itu kan..."

TBC...


	3. Part 3: Stalker?

Surrounded...?

Part 3

.

.

.

"Lho? Itukan... Jidi Bigbeng???!!! Eh, bukan /sedih/. Perasaan rambutnya warnanya lebih terang... EANJIR!! Bangun dia!!" selesai mbatin, lo langsung turun dari kursi (ventilasi ada di atas), lo jalan pelan-pelan biar ga ketahuan.

"Jegrek!"

 _"MAMPOS"_ lo mbatin sambil mannequin challenge (?) di koridor.

 _"Hah? Gaada bunyi 'krieet'?? Cus kaboor!"_ lo jalan lagi

"Juseyo dalkkomhan geu mat Ice Cream Cake~" ringtone hp lo bunyi

"Krieeet" pintu kamar 5 dibuka (suaranya khas :v)

 _"SOMPLAK TENAN IKI"_ batin lo

Lo mblakangin kamar no 5. Lo ngumpat 24 bahasa di dalam hati :v.

 _"PLIS SIAPAPUN YANG ADA DI KAMAR NO 5 PLIS JANGAN SAMPERIN GUE PLIS"_ tangan lo yang mengepal udah keringetan. Wajah lo pucet. Entah kenapa lo ada feeling kalau penghuni (?) kamar no 5 itu preman.

"Hmph, _pabo_ " ada suara misterius dibelakang. Ketawa kecilnya bikin lo merinding.

Lo memberanikan diri nengok ke belakang. "Wo-woi—" "Jeglek" penghuninya keburu udah masuk.

Lo lari sekencengnya ke kamar lo. Tutupan selimut.

Your POV

Aaagh! Takut bener :"). SIAPA SIH, YANG BERANI NGE-WHATSAPP GUE?!!! Heuh, gue cek... SI PASTA MAWAR NJIR... Kalo ginimah, gue kaga berani :"). Sangar coy! Okeh, okeh, let's move to "Room Number 5 case".

Hmmmh, mukanya mirip Jidi BigBeng... Tapi kok rada item (?). Muka sama suara tipe rapper-rapper gituh. Kok kayak kenal yah? Heum... Gue pernah denger suaranya...

Author POV

"Chong majeun gotcheoreom, BANG BANG BANG!!" ada yang nelfon lo.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Yeoboseyo. Chagiya, belum tidur?"_

Mendadak muka lo merah

"Be-belum Yoon"

 _"Lagi apa sampe ngga tidur begitu? Nanti mata panda loh"_

"A-ah, habis dari CBX Lounge bareng keluarga" /berbohong

 _"Ooh. Tidur gih! Aku gamau kamu sakit gara-gara ga tidur, okay?"_

"Ne"

 _"Kok singkat njawabnya?"_

"Trus aku mau njawab pake 24 bahasa gitu?"

 _"Bukan~ Njawab pake embel-embel 'itu' dong"_

"Huft, manja. 'Ne, Cha-Chagiya'. Puas?"

 _"Gitu dong~ Hmph, kamu imut kalo lagi malu"_

BWOOSH... Tambah merah

"A-apaan sih?!"

 _"Udah yah, tidur dulu sana. Kacian ntar mata panda~ Tapi panda imut~"_

"U-udah! Aku tutup ya! Bye!!"

Your POV

GUE DIANGGEP PACAR NJAY!! APAAN DAH, NELPON PAKE EMBEL-EMBEL "Chagiya" PADAHAL MASIH PDKT. ASDFGHJKL DOOH, PACAR IDAMAN!! AKHIRNYA, SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA BERSTATUS SINGLE (Single itu pilihan, jomblo itu NASIB :v)!!! TADI JUGA PIPI GUE DIPOPPO MA YOON!! (#capslockjebol)

Author POV

"You got me like BOOMBOOM, BOOMBOOM, yeah BOOMBOOM, BOOMBOOM" ada ringtone misterius.

 _"Lha? Ringtone siapa ini? Ringtone mama kan SNSD-Gee, ringtone papa BIGBANG-Bae Bae, ringtone bang Tae SHINee-Ring Ding Dong... Trus ini ringtone siapa?!! Kok SEVENTEEN-BOOMBOOM?!! Ku curiga... Masasih, ada hantu punya HP and tau dunia K-Pop (?). Coba tanya bang Tae ah, kan biasanya ringtonenya sering diganti."_

Lo nge-Line bang Tae

 _Bang_

Paan?

 _Lw ganti ringtone kaga?_

Iy

 _SEVENTEEN-BOOMBOOM?_

Bkn. Gw ganti ke SNSD-IGAB

 _Loh? Trus td siapa yg bunyiin SVT-BOOMBOOM?_

Papa kali. Tanya sonoh

 _Oh_

Beruntunglah, besok lo libur jadi lo boleh begadang. Lo langsung nge-Line papa Namjoon

 _Pah_

Ap?

 _Papa ganti ringtone?_

Iya. Ringtonenya SHINee-Lucifer

 _Mamah ganti ga?_

Iya. Katanya jd NCT Dream-My First and Last. Biasalah, brondong. Emang kenapa?

 _Jadi gini pah, Hanna td denger ringtone selain ringtone papa, mama, and bang Tae di depan kamar. Merinding_

Yaampun, ringtone doang. Paling yang nyewa itu

 _Ha? Papa denger ringtonenya?_

Iya, sekilas. Kyk ada lyric "Everyday boom" atau apalah.

 _Papa tau nama penyewa itu?_

Hmm.. Entah. Tp marganya 'Song'

 _Hmm, ok. Thanks paps_

Kamu ini. Kalo udh penasaran bgt nyari infonya smp ujung akar. Kyk detektif Conan/Kindaichi gitu

 _Oh_

Informasi udah dikumpulin. Lo googling nyari orang bermarga 'Song'. Ehh, internetnya udah dimatiin ma papa Namjoon /sedih/. Akhirnya, lo pilih opsi kedua, MODEM.

Ehh, ga ada kuotanya /sedihlagi/. Lo pilih opsi ketiga, PAKET DATA.

Yak, udah ketebak. Kuota tinggal dikit, cuma bisa dipake buat whatsapp /sedihthesequel/

Baik. Opsi terakhir, NYALAIN WI-FI DIEM-DIEM.

"Tap tap tap tap" yep, papa Namjoon lagi patroli (?) di lt. 3 /sedihanniversary/

You: _"YALORD IDUP GUE SIAL AMAT"_

Namjoon: /dateng ke kamar lo/ "Hanna, jangan nyalain Wi-Fi atau papa sita boneka Moonminnya"

You: "Iya pah"

Namjoon: /pergi/

You: _"KENAWHY KESIALAN TUMPAH KE GUE"_ /sedihgrandcomeback/

"CHOGIWAAH" ada SMS masuk

Woy, lu ga baca WA gw?

 _Sori, wi-fi dimatiin, modem g ada kuota, paket data abis_

... Ngenes amat coeq... BTW lo jadian ma Seungyoon si anak baru itu ye? ciehh :v

 _TAU DARI MANA LU BANTET_

Jan sewot oy. Sewot ke Seungkwan en Enon sonoh

 _BGST KOK MRK TAU_

Enta. Tanyain nih, gw pny nmrnya Enon: 010-xxx-xxx

 _SIP, THX_

Okeh

Berkat Woozi, rahasia lo ngga akan bocor. Lo langsung nelfon Enon

 _"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeoboseyo"

 _"Nugu?"_

"Kim Hanna"

 _"Jinjja??!!"_

"Ne"

 _"Hanna, kamu dapet nomer aku dari mana?"_

"Diem. Jangan pake 'aku-kamu'. Pake 'gue-lo' aja"

 _"O-ok... Hanna, ada apa?"_

"LO TAU DARI MANA GUE JADIAN SAMA SEUNGYOON HAH?!!"

 _"Heol... Serem... Okeh, aku— gue tau dari Mingyu"_

"Jinjja?!!"

 _"N-ne"_

"CEPET KASITAU NOMERNYA ATAU GUE TAMPOL"

 _"Okay... 010-xxx-xxx"_

Habis lo nyatet nomer itu, langsung lo tutup teleponnya.

"CHOGIWAAH" ada SMS masuk, lagi

 _"Tch, kerjaan si bantet_ _"_

Lo liat notif

 _"Nomor tidak dikenal? Tch, paling togel online atau apaan lah itu. Eh? Tapi kok isi SMSnya 'Hanna~'???!!"_

Lo cuma bales "Nugu?"

Hanna~

 _Nugu?_

Minho, kamu ga inget?

 _Minho?_

Iya

 _Hah?!! Kamu..._

TBC...


End file.
